


杀手5

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没能完结~躺倒~争取下章结束好嘛2333</p><p> 也不造为啥~可能太久没看罪案剧了~审讯那里写了一天~累得要死~</p><p>说什么也写不出味道~希望看着不要太像国产片啊哈哈~</p><p> 另外，时间顺序应该能理顺？</p>
    </blockquote>





	杀手5

**Author's Note:**

> 没能完结~躺倒~争取下章结束好嘛2333
> 
> 也不造为啥~可能太久没看罪案剧了~审讯那里写了一天~累得要死~
> 
> 说什么也写不出味道~希望看着不要太像国产片啊哈哈~
> 
> 另外，时间顺序应该能理顺？

第五章  
从监视间望过去看到的人并不是莱万，斯琴什尼松了口气，心脏还因刚才受到的惊吓，卡在胸腔嘭嘭闷跳。人生难遇几回大案，更别说碰到热门杀手来自首的可能性了。来看热闹的警局同事将监视间挤得满满登登，各个都把视线定格在对面的审讯室。此时放下心的什琴斯尼也不例外，他本就有猜测，这下倒想看看来人打的什么算盘。  
队长默特萨克早就先一步坐在嫌疑人对面，莫名其妙来自首，也不能茫然信了，什么都不问就转身上报，探个虚实总要有。  
“人杀的好好的，怎么突然转了念，来警局？”问完了姓名等一些琐事，默特萨克直接进入正题。  
“是时候了。”来人语调淡漠。  
“什么意思？”又没被枪指到鼻子，也没被人顺藤摸瓜只差一步揪出来，自首？默特萨克很不解，警察的直觉，这应该是重要的一点。  
对方沉默，明显不想回答。  
于是他又问了一遍。说有负罪感，说完成了邪恶仪式、复仇，甚至讲警方太笨玩的没意思也好，难道…  
“杀得腻了。”  
果然！这答案让默特萨克有扶额的冲动，谁听说过连环杀手会腻，那根本就是敷衍吧。  
“作案工具呢？”  
“短锯，鞭子，哦，还有刀！我的最爱。单切皮肤的话，要精致些，10号手术刀能让它完美的分开，如果你想要保留一块作纪念，选这个最好不过。但放血，这么粗暴的活儿可不一样了，尖头刀不错，血喷出来很有效果，洋洋洒洒。可惜不好整理…”那人停下来，似有遗憾的笔画了一下身上笔挺的西装，“毁了几件，所以干脆换了套血液循环机，医疗器械总是好用的…”  
“你更偏爱用刀？”默特萨克一旁微微挪动了下屁股，对方推销一般热情洋溢的介绍凶器让他有点不自在，鬼使神差的，他问出这样一句。  
“随心情而已，别那么认真！”那人勾出个微笑，伴随他的话语，显得尤为神经质，“我们还没聊到重点呢！你可知道戳刺的方法？怎么瞄准胃袋，力道分明的豁开它？”那人盯紧默特萨克的眼睛，继续“怎么带给玩具疼痛却不至于弄坏他？”  
“好了，够了。”默特萨克可算看明白，这人话语中满是调侃，成心用细节恶心他，不能再被牵着走。他赶紧问出下一题，“你杀了多少人？”  
“那可要数一数，毕竟好多年了。”对方作状伸出手指，嘴中念念有词。  
看他架着眼镜，稳稳坐着发丝未乱的斯文样儿，真难想象是在数尸体。默特萨克彻底坐不住了，他终于发觉，自己恐怕难以问出什么新鲜玩意儿，人来自首自然心中有数，他就应该配合着走个过场，记好笔录扔给检察官起诉。  
“你为什么杀他们？”好多年，留着鉴定科去比对尸体吧，默特萨克已没耐性等待上一条答案，干脆问出最必要的问题。虽然他有想过，可能会得到“因为有趣”这种丧心病狂的答案，但事已至此，硬着头皮也要问，而且还要速战速决。杀手心，海底针，他不想在耗下去了。  
“因为他们该死。”杀手收敛了笑意，难得正经，几个单词被他说的如此用力。  
“谁说的？他们都是守法公民。”  
“得了，你我都知道，不是么？”杀手恢复笑脸，身子往后靠向椅背，放松的姿态暗示谈话结束。却是默特萨克严肃了起来。他当然清楚死的都是些什么人，然而没判刑就是无罪，身为法律的执行与维护者，他万万不能应的就是对方的这句话了。  
僵持中，有警员敲门进来，不看情况就冲过来对着默特萨克一阵耳语。默特萨克闻言抬头，直指舒适休息的那人。  
“你昨晚在哪？”  
“西郊湖边的仓库。”  
默特萨克点头，没等发言又被抢白。  
“你们找到了？速度挺快么！”  
“也要多谢有人提点。”默特萨克假意称赞。  
“客气什么。”发言人丝毫未见尴尬，反倒得意的笑笑。  
默特萨克决心不理他，转而面向房间右上角的摄像头，兀自说了声：“都录了嘛？”  
监视间有人敲了两下单向玻璃，表示没问题。  
“好，”默特萨克坐直身体，理了理衬衫下摆，“热罗姆•博阿滕，你将作为面具杀手的嫌疑人被警方逮捕，现押送牢房等待进一步调查。你有权请律师，不过我劝你别费劲物色，这监狱你是坐定了。”  
之后，默特萨克开门示意等在外的警员，押博阿滕进临时监狱。

这么利落的结束了审问，监视间围观的警察都有点意犹未尽，就着人物互相讨论起来。  
“他看起来真帅。”警局少有女人，出口就是这句。  
“人不可貌相。”男警员哪肯输在‘面子’上。  
“怎么，你能把西装穿出那种感觉？”  
“那又怎样，变态就是变态。”  
“一码归一码，你瞎嫉…”

“嘭！”一声巨响，好像有谁用力锤了下墙壁，人们一惊，讨论戛然而止。因此，对这声音首先作出回应的，也不是他们。审讯室里，一副享受姿态等着警员给他带上手铐的博阿滕说话了：  
“别那么猴急，亲爱的，都说了，乖乖等我回来。”  
这下，又引起一片哗然，看博阿滕身子的朝向和话语，分明是冲着监视间的某个对象在讲。  
“行了别围观了，他这一场审讯下来正经过吗？”什琴斯尼突然大声说，边开始往门外赶人。  
他实在受不了啦，他当然知道博阿滕的是在对谁说话，听完审讯一回头他就看到了莱万。浑身无力的靠在监视间门边，面色苍白，眼神迷离。那巨响估计是他眼看博阿滕被带走，心情焦急无计可施的杰作。而博阿滕似乎长了透视眼，回话瞬间，抬起头就找到了莱万的方向。什琴斯尼看莱万一眨不眨的盯着那人的双眼，真是受够了！他得打断这本不应该存在的对视，不然莱万的异常马上就会被人发现。  
“别被他影响了，都回去干活！你们不忙，我们重案组还要做后续调查呢。”什琴斯尼驱动人群向外走，经过莱万时，掐住他的手臂意图强行带离原地。  
谢天谢地，莱万顺从的跟着他走了。

 

这天早上，莱万是在自己公寓中醒来的。一点不意外，博阿滕跟踪他这么久，家在哪一定是一早就摸清了。闹钟没响，算作偶尔请假吧，莱万不在乎，倒是昨晚的经历比较难得。对着博阿滕他可是满身欲火憋了好久，你来我往这么多次，默契也十足，怎么就不见对方进一步动作？在他深刻怀疑自己的雷达和魅力，即将不要脸面的色诱之前，对方总算出手了。看看自己被收拾的干干净净、浑身清爽的身子，再瞄到枕边按自己喜好搭配完美的T恤仔裤，莱万感到快乐和满足。  
餐桌上是准备好的早餐，炒蛋、土司和沙拉，简单饱腹。一张便签纸贴在装橙汁的杯上：‘西装我借走了，仓库放心，出门一趟，乖乖等我回家。B.’  
‘这家伙，忽然做起平常情人间的把戏，怪不适应。’莱万想，有点小惊讶，这些小事也在他眼里多了种另类的浪漫。

莱万中午才进警局大门，除了一个警员在接待处坐立不安外，整个一楼空无一人。往上走，更是静悄悄，人都去哪儿了？这是在拍‘行尸走肉’嘛？莱万心里纳闷。  
“你也是来看面具杀手的？被带到四楼重案组那里去审讯了。”三楼门口，被某个警探拷在桌子旁的小混混说。  
“什么？”莱万乍一听这话吓了一跳，有点没反应过来。  
“那个被媒体捧上天的‘英雄’啊！听说自己跑来自首，不知道搞什么。”  
“自首？他长什么样？”搞错了吧，莱万心里好笑，自己不是站在这呢！为了出名，还真有人什么都做得出来。  
“你也想看吧？我也是！可惜被拷在这里。警官你看，口袋里的白粉不是我的，有人拿我当替罪羊啊！我还是学生，可什么都没做！”这人边说边往莱万身边靠，还好被锁铐限制住。  
莱万无奈的笑笑，一步两级台阶上到四楼。审讯室对面监视间的门是开着的，看热闹的人还留着半个身子在门外。莱万实在挤不进去，只得站在门口手搭着前面人的肩膀，抻长脖子向里望，还边想着，晚上回家可得把这笑话讲给博阿滕听。然而等他站稳后，抬头这一眼，一切都不一样了。

 

博阿滕小心的脱下莱万的衣服，连身后敏感部位一起，大致擦洗一番。多亏多年杀人练就的细腻手法，中途莱万只模糊的哼哼过两声，没有被吵醒。在今晚手刃仇人和疯狂的做爱后，没等到家莱万就坐在副驾驶沉沉睡去。博阿滕并不介意，他很高兴能送情人回家，以前只从外面见过莱万公寓的样子，有机会进门参观怎能错过。

博阿滕的手指摸过莱万的书架，莱万的喜好展示的一清二楚。足球守门员传记、日本本格推理，流行的文艺小说或经典佳作，中间夹着拜仁出的球员小人周边。博阿滕拎起其中一个略矮的小人，对着他哧哧发笑，想起自己家窗台上摆的副队长，如果自己搬来同住，两个刚好湊做堆。

就像一直所说的那样，自从认识了莱万，博阿滕几乎没有一刻不在看着他。莱万犯错差点被逮的晚上，博阿滕也在附近。杀手个性使然，他没冒然出手。那两人速度太快，路线又不确定，跟在身后帮不上忙，唯一能做的就是开车接应。俩人在小巷中穿梭，他便绕去大道，当莱万成功甩掉对方后正巧赶上他的车。  
他们俩谁也不会认为这失误在警察眼里，会因为没追到人而翻页，警局人人斗志高昂，弄得莱万每天都工作到很晚。风声紧，两人也不敢再作案，偶尔见面，莱万眉心从未舒展。博阿滕相信莱万的决心，自然是演的好戏，也不慌张。但这样高强度调查下去，就算他情感上撑得住，也难免会被找出的物证引火上身。一旦有一个破绽，千针难缝。更别说上次见面，莱万偶然抱怨自己找不到一直佩戴的项链了，并且，似乎是从那一晚就再没见过。  
能掉在哪儿呢？逃跑时经过的道路，翻过的篱笆，不起眼的草丛？甚至凶案现场！那些地方警察都搜过，证物袋里并没有见到。或许慌乱的回家掉在了车上、家中、办公室。结果哪里都没有。最后，博阿滕猜想，只能是被认识项链主人的家伙拾走了。那这人拿着东西不归还是什么意思？不难想象，怀疑、调查、埋伏，哪一样都不是好结果。莱万似乎还没想到这一层，看上去只是普通的想要把东西找回来，那么，博阿滕想，也许他该干点什么。于是，博阿滕用了一个礼拜安排惊喜‘礼物’，他想了莱万一个心结，是怕以后再没机会。

博阿滕放下玩具，转身回里屋，莱万正躺在床上，四肢舒展，眉心安稳。他绕到他身后轻声上床，莱万有意识的卷起身让出空间，还自动抬起一边胳膊。博阿滕顺势把自己的手臂伸过去，莱万加紧，两人离得更近了一些。后背紧贴着前胸，熟熟睡去。

清晨，博阿滕做好早餐，取下洗净凉干在阳台的莱万的西服，穿在自己身上。莱万一定很喜欢这套西服，他知道。然后博阿滕下楼，从莱万车后备箱中搜出那副面具扔进自己车里。启动车子，他开去东郊仓库取昨晚留在那，用黑色裹尸袋装好的尸体。烧了仓库，移尸西郊的那个，再伪造出一个几乎一模一样的现场。  
一切收拾妥当已近中午，最后，博阿滕掏出一次性手机，匿名打给警局，称在西郊发现了一个吊死的人。  
‘好了，’挂上电话，他想，‘都忙完了，只差主角登场。’  
轰了下油门，博阿滕向能结束一切的地方开去。


End file.
